


Dark Side

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a little HxHr drabble based on the Kelly Clarkson song, "Dark Side".





	Dark Side

**There's a place that I know  
** **it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
** **if I show it to you now  
**will it make you run away****

* * *

********** **

He came to a halt just beyond the front lawn. He stared at the now-dilapidated manor, illuminated only by the full moon on the horizon. He ran his hand along the once-white picket fence along the perimeter.

Memories of his childhood filled his mind as if a dam had just broke. And then it all came to a halting screech as he pictured Voldemort laughing over Jame's and Lily's dead bodies, only to then take aim at Harry. He shed a lone tear at remembering how much they had sacrified for him. Harry, the boy who lived. The boy who wouldn't even be here without their love for him. And what had it all been for? His whole life has been building up to one final showdown between him and Voldemort. And in the end, one would have to kill the other. Just as the prophecy stated. And he wasn't sure if he had it in him to do.

Before he could question himself anymore, a warmth had overtaken his hand. Her warmth. Hermione had taken hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He gave her a thankful smile in return, before thinking back to fifth year and their trip to the Department of Mysteries in hopes of rescuing Sirius.

It sent a chill down his spine just remembering the moment Hermione had hit the floor following Dolohov's curse. He recalled that moment how he didn't have a care in the world for his own safety, just that he had to make sure she was safe and Dolohov was out of the way. He thought he was at his lowest until moments later when his godfather had met a worse fate. And it was the angriest he had been. Enough to perform the 'Crucio' curse on Bellatrix.

He tried his hardest to keep his dark side at bay. But some days it overtakes him. And she would always be there for him during it and well after it.

Snapping him from his spell, she whispered a quick "I'm here for you, Harry." She didn't know how much that meant to him

Needing no further motivation, he wrapped an arm around her waist and started marching towards the entrance, ready to return to the place where he was raised and face whatever lies ahead

* * *

**everybody's got a dark side  
** **do you love me?  
** **can you love mine?  
** **nobody's a picture perfect  
** **but we're worth it  
** **you know that we're worth it  
** **will you love me?  
**even with my dark side?****


End file.
